Death Itself
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: This is actually a crossover, but they don't have the other movie, Devil, so...Kaydance, a 19 year old priestess is stuck in the elevator too, what happens when our fav angel helps her out? OC is mine, R&R please! OC&Michael


Hey guys! This one is a bit different…it's about Michael loving a priestess. Um…I'm just gonna keep it as a one-shot. Much love for my bestest friend! RatedRGirl 83!

"This is in no way happening…" Thought 19 year old, Kaydance Fuller, but it was. She could feel his demonic aura, and his nasty dark magic wrapping around her like snakes, suffocating her. Two others were already dead. One had his jugular sliced, the other, the old woman, was hung. Now the lights were going out again. Flickering, making everyone squeeze their eyes shut, not wanting to see, as if they could through the black, what or who was killing them off. The space in the elevator seemed to close around the four people, and they strayed away from each other. Each of them feared they would die next, that someone in the elevator was killing everyone.

Kaydance felt it. It was coming after her this time. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She didn't have her Ofuda, Onusa, nor her Magatama. All she had was spiritual power that was nothing compared to what she was about to encounter. Nothing could compare to what they were all about to encounter. Unless God himself was going to save them, they were shit out of luck.

Finally, after what felt like years, but could only have been a couple of seconds, the lights went out.

Kaydance felt him close to her. Her fear grew, he chose her to be next to die. Like a rush of adrenaline, courage and the will to live stomped out her fear, and made her fight back. She closed her eyes and focused her spiritual power. Once she felt it and could tap into it as she pleased, she opened her gray eyes, and started chanting Kanji, attempting to hurt the demon, or keep him away.

She thought she was doing well, until his hand wrapped around her face, pressing into her eyes. She tried jerking back, but to no avail the demon and her fear held strong. Fear seized her. "No!" Her mangled cry was hardly heard by the others over their own cries of terror. Her concentration broke, her spiritual power flooded away, her composure, shatter like a mirror. She flung her hands out in front of her, and hit elevator walls, cutting her hands on shards of glass sticking out. "No! Let go of me!" She shrieked. His ghastly hand tightened around her face, and she felt white-hot pain in her eyes. She screamed out in pain, and suddenly felt relief that made her crash to the floor once the demonic hand let her go.

Suddenly, she felt light and two hands on her shoulders. She flinched away but was reassured when a voice spoke.

"Be calm. He cannot kill you or do sever damage when I am present. He can on do a certain amount of damage as long as I am with you." A smooth voice whispered into her ear. She opened her mouth, wishing to ask him whom he was when everyone cried out.

"The lights are back on!" The woman screamed. Kaydance frowned.

"No they aren't…" She told her. The other two stopped and looked at Kaydance.

"Yeah…they are…" One of the men said.

Kaydance once gray eyes widened showing the now bright pale blue orbs. "Oh…" She gasped. "I can't see!" She shrieked. "He stole my sight!" Her breathing came out in labored breaths. "I can't see…" Tears spilled from her sightless eyes. "I'm blind…" No one made a move to comfort her. No one really moved.

"Calm." The voice was back. "Take a deep breath, relax and don't talk back to me. Just listen." He commanded gently. "In order for him to spare you, I had to exchange something. Looking into your soul, I saw your sight was the least important, you didn't use your eyes to see people, you saw them how they were on the inside. Your soul is so beautiful. Keep it that way Kaydance. I will always be here beside you. By the way. My name is Michael. The Archangel Michael." The voice slowly faded and Kaydance stood up.

"My sight may be gone, but I don't need it to see the demon." She whispered under her breath. Everyone backed away from her and she felt them all move. "Maybe this was for the better…" She thought. Refocusing her spiritual power, she gave it her all, plus the Angel's power, and shoved her soul into it. The demon would never come up to the surface again if she had anything to say about it. He would end tonight. All of this would end tonight. He could still send minions up, but he never could, ever again.

Kaydance felt Michael's power and fell into it, enjoying the light on her face, even though she couldn't see. Then she slowly felt herself dying. She was giving her life to banish the devil to the netherworld for the rest of eternity. A spark of fear lit into her heart. "What if I go to hell?" She stopped, and felt Michael's confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She shook her head, more tears spilt on the floor.

"Michael, promise me something…" She whispered. Everyone watched as she talked to herself, her eyes half open half closed. If only they knew what she was doing for them. "I will not go to hell."

"Of course Kaydance. You would never have gone to hell, and this is making you an Archangel, such as I." She smiled, and fell to her knees. The woman ran to her and held her up as she collapsed.

Kaydance looked at her without seeing her. "Your beautiful." She whispered and smiled. "Everyone, stop making wrong decisions. Step into the light. Don't let my death be in vain please…." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth spreading through her body. She sighed and her body went limp. The woman wept for Kaydance, a woman she didn't even know.

Suddenly, the elevator was pried open and a man in a medical suit jumped in. the woman looked up and smiled, knowing exactly what Kaydance had done for them.

Cha think? R&R please!


End file.
